1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a power connector which can be produced and assembled easily.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power connector usually includes a plurality of power contacts and a housing receiving the power contacts. Each power contact has a mating portion electrically connecting with a complementary connector and a soldering portion connecting with a printed circuit board or a terminal device. Generally, the mating portions and the soldering portions are provided one-to-one correspondence. In other words, each mating portion connects with a respective soldering portion. However, when the conventional power connector is used in an environment needing high electric current, the power contacts of such conventional power connector are easier to be invalid, which in turn make troubles for users.
TW patent application no. 201405977 discloses a power connector, which connects a plurality of power contacts and a contact bus bar together by a number of screws and nuts. Therefore, the current in the contact bus bar is equal to the total current through all the power contacts. However, the plurality of screws and nuts not only increase cost, but also are assembled complicated.
It is desirable to provide an improved power connector and a method of making the same for solving above problems.